fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Betrayal Within The Family
Betrayal Within The Family News had spread across Albion of Major Adams arrest. Sparrow was talking to Walter when Hubert cleared his throat "You're majesties, citizens of Albion, may I introduce Major Adams." Everyone within the throne room turned and looked at the man walking towards the king and queen " Jeremiah Adams you are charged with crimes of treason against the Crown." "You forgot about the people of Bowerstone." Jeremiah said with a smile on his face. A smile that made Elvira sick in the stomach. "So you ordered the bandit attack on on Bowerstone." Sparrow said looking at the once respected soldier. "No I was just following the orders of someone else." He said looking at the king. "Let me guess a bandit leader who bribed you." Sparrow said. Jeremiah Adams looked at the queen and smiled "James Blacksmith, Lord of Driffield gave me the orders." Wispers could be heard around the room and many people looked at Elizabeth who was looking at the floor "Elvira, Walter." Sparrow said "Make sure the only people left in the castle are the guards and servants. They both bowed and began to lead the crowd out to the entrance yard. With the castle cleared and Jeremiah Adams back in his cell following the trial Elizabeth was in Elviras study. "Take this to my father." Elizabeth said handing the note to the guard "Yes you're majesty." "Elizabeth just because Major Adams said you're father was the one who gave him them orders he could be lying." Elvira said to her friend. "No he is not lying this has happened before." She said walking towards the door "What?" Elvira asked "My father once had a rival killed in a unfortunate accident." Elvira remained silent as Elizabeth closed the door. "Whats the word on the street." Walter asked Swift "Everyone in the Cow & Corset is talking abou the Queen and her father. "Balls." Walter said "Whats balls Walter." Sparrow said walking into the war room "Swift was just saying that everyone in the Cow & Corset know about the trial." Sparrow shook his head "Well we will find out soon enough if Adams is lying James Blacksmith has been summond here." Elvira was looking through some books about Accidents in Rookridge and Oakfield when she came across a story about an unfortunate accident just a few miles outside of Bowerstone. The story was about a wealthy family traveling from Driffield to Bowerstone when the carriage was set upon by bandits no one survived. As they sat and ate dinner Elvira looked at Elizabeth "I read about that accident you told me about the carriage set upon by bandits." Sparrow took a drink "I remember seeing the aftermath. He said "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked "As I travelled to Oakfield I came across the carriage lying on its side and a bandit claiming to have only stumbled upon the scene. Later that night Hammer was reading to Logan as Elvira, Walter, Sparrow and Elizabeth sat in the family room when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Elizabeth said and in walked her sister Jane and Brother in law William "Jane, William what brings you here?" "We have some news for you." Jane said. "About what?" Asked Sparrow looking at Elizabeth. "My fathers role in the bandit attack on Bowerstone." "And your brothers involvement aswell." Elizabeth and Sparrow sat in shock that both Edward and Edmund and James could have planned to have them killed. Early the next morning the carriage bearing the coat of arms of the Blacksmith family arrived at the main doors of the castle. Walter and Elvira greeted them "Lord James, Edward, Edmund welcome to Bowerstone Castle." Elvira said as they walked into the main hall "So where is the king and queen?" James asked. "They are waiting for you in the throne room." Walter said As they walked into the throne room, Hubert spoke "Today we are here for the trial of Jeremiah Adams who is accused of the crime of high treason and murder." Jeremiah stood in front of the thrones. "You may tell your side of the story." Sparrow said. "I was approached by James Blacksmith while I was drinking in the Sandgoose tavern in Oakfield. He offered me 500,000 Albion gold if I opened the gates to Bowerstone Old Town it was going according to plan until the bandits began to set the city on fire. "And then what happened?" "As I was about to leave for the ship docked at the pier in Bowerstone West when I saw Victor and Elvira emerge from the from the road beside the Cow and Corset. And it was then that I knew I needed to kill them to but as I now know Elvira isn't easy to kill. As the trial progressed they heard Lord James's side of the story as well as Edwards and Edmunds. Sparrow and Elizabeth both agreed that they were all guilty of the crime of high treason and while Jeremiah Adams and Lord James would be executed by firing squad Edmund and Edward would spend the rest of their lives in Traitors Keep on Ravenscar Island. Elizabeth and Sparrow stood in the army barracks courtyard when James and Jeremiah were shot dead.